Building a web-application security policy is a complicated and tedious task. Often, WAF (web application firewall) operators do not know how to properly build the security policy. Building a security policy also requires very specific and in-depth application knowledge and policy building information must be manually entered by a network administrator on a continuing basis.
What is needed is a system and method which automatically builds policies based on user-specified threshold values.
While these examples are susceptible of embodiment in many different forms, there is shown in the drawings and will herein be described in detail preferred examples with the understanding that the present disclosure is to be considered as an exemplification and is not intended to limit the broad aspect to the embodiments illustrated.